


没有明天

by whaleonism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleonism/pseuds/whaleonism
Summary: 是很久之前邮轮版home;run的上头产物 很短 练手🚗罢了才想起来在这存个档
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 2





	没有明天

**Author's Note:**

> 是很久之前邮轮版home;run的上头产物 很短 练手🚗罢了  
> 才想起来在这存个档

<  
他们的婚礼办的低调又隆重。

租了价值不菲的邮轮，宴请的宾客却只有寥寥数十人。两人都不爱把婚礼办成谄媚虚荣的盛会，干脆学了西洋的自由无束。

交换戒指的场所在月光和灯火之间，宣誓算不上庄严，毕竟牧师是半吊子走马上任的洪知秀，可是当哥哥用包裹着蜜糖的声音念出一长串具有魔力的话，最后眯起眼睛轻轻问，“你愿意吗？”的时候，徐明浩还是被击中了。

是神圣，肃穆，战栗着灵魂也跟着共鸣的情感把他笼罩，于是他眨一眨眼，眼泪几乎流下，“我愿意。”徐明浩这么说。眼前高大的爱人早在他之前就泛红了眼眶，迎上他的笑容迫不及待亲吻上徐明浩的唇，含糊之间喃喃地又把一分钟前说出口的话重复着说起来，“我愿意，明浩，我愿意。”

耳旁响起哥哥弟弟们促狭的笑声和口哨声，徐明浩搂紧爱人，只觉得月光格外温柔。

<  
晚餐后是舞会环节，开场曲没有选传统的抒情慢歌，而是节奏感十足的爵士乐。餐时喝进口里的酒早就酿成度数搅乱大脑，徐明浩即兴跳着踢踏舞，拉着金珉奎的手不放开，大概就是恋人间的默契，呼吸间动作的配合全然让人看不出即兴痕迹，徐明浩用一个定格动作把自己牢牢锁在金珉奎的怀抱里，恍惚着思绪却控制不住咧到最大的嘴角，他偏头亲了又亲金珉奎的脸颊，快乐的忘乎所以。

他想起许多年前火遍全球的一部影片，也是在皮鞋跟一磕就能轻脆落音的甲板上，也是在一群掌声欢呼声不吝的人群包围中，也是爱意浓烈的天生一对对视着流汗、舞蹈，视线汇聚的瞬间就能擦出情欲的火花。

徐明浩的思路短暂的停了半晌，上头的酒精让他几乎没精神想当下以外的事，他迷迷糊糊的琢磨，那对爱人像没有明天似的肆意狂欢，而我们，我和金珉奎，我们拥有无数个明天。

所以再放肆一点，再超过一点，都没关系的。

像没有明天那样相爱，再数着无数明天共度余生。

<  
金珉奎显然也是这样想的。

两人回到属于自己的房间后，金珉奎转身把徐明浩压在门上落下铺天盖地的吻。船上的门板只有薄薄一层，徐明浩边抬头温顺的和爱人亲吻，一边还能听到舱外隐约大笑聊天的人声，稀薄的氧气让他的脸渐渐涨红，他注视进金珉奎眼里，叹息般想着，我多么爱你啊，我多么爱你。

金珉奎的手指伸进穴里时，徐明浩终于忍不住呢喃出声，他抚上身上人的脸颊，轻轻柔柔把汗水抹去，“再快点珉奎…你快点…进来好不好”，颤抖的尾音激的金珉奎猩红了眼，他草草又扩张了两三下，就拉开拉链提枪上阵。

进入的一瞬间金珉奎的虎牙也落在了徐明浩肩膀上，没什么章法的又啃又咬，下半身还要一次比一次更往深里顶，徐明浩仰头喘息，又把优美的喉部曲线暴露在狼崽子的眼皮底下，金珉奎匀出一只手摸上他的喉结，“宝贝，叫给我听。”

声带如约的颤动让他更加兴奋，两人交合的地方已是一片泥泞，金珉奎偏还要在沼泽中开出花来，他突然一环胳膊把徐明浩抱坐了起来，猝不及防的变换让徐明浩下意识收紧了后穴，金珉奎咬牙憋出了青筋，压紧他的脑袋把舌头伸着往里面搅，舔舐过每一片区域后再缠上他的舌根。下面的顶弄却愈发粗暴，徐明浩的尖叫被压在了喉咙中，多重快感在自己的那一根被贴心照顾到的一瞬间爆发了出来，他的眼前闪过一片白光，再醒过神来时身下已经涨热的满溢出来，金珉奎也到了高潮。

他们又交换了一个绵长又黏腻的吻，这一切不过刚刚开始。


End file.
